


Platonic

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: There’s nothing platonic about this.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Platonic

“Honestly, you need to tell Captain Andor about your feelings for him.” Galgi whispers to you.

“Gi, stop.” You roll your eyes at him. “Please. He’s my captain. I can’t just spring that on him! It would break up the team.”

“You’re his first officer. His best friend, other than Kaytoo. He loves you.”

It had been over 30 minutes that Galgi, a member of your team and a trusted friend, had been trying to convince you to make a move on Cassian Andor, the leader of your team and your childhood best friend.

“He might love me. But he’s not _in love_ with me. There’s a difference. Platonic love. Not romantic love.” You down the last of your beer and stand. “I have to speak with Mon Mothma about the mission tomorrow.”

Galgi just sighs, saying, “Fine. But if you don’t tell him soon, you know Kaytoo will. You aren’t exactly subtle.” He smirks, winks and takes a sip from the mug in front of him. “Just saying.”

You feel the colour rise in your cheeks and turn on your heel, not responding to Galgi and making your way to the control room. As always, you glace over at Cassian’s typical landing spot as you cross the field. The ship looks unoccupied, the door closed and the lights off. You avert your eyes, hearing Galgi’s words in your head. ‘You aren’t exactly subtle.’

You’ve been told that you have the biggest heart-eyes in the whole compound.

You know that the way you behave around Cassian isn’t platonic, but you can’t help it. He’s the worst kind of addiction. It’s a constant ache to be near him, unpleasant and often painful when he was away for long periods of time.

You reach the doors of the control room and push thoughts of Cassian to the back of your mind. Then, you open the doors.

Cassian stands across from Mon Mothma, arms crossed and head held high. “Captain, General.” You nod at each of them in turn. “You asked to see me?” you look to Mon Mothma.

She smiles, “Yes, Captain. You will accompany Captain Andor to Hoth on a scouting mission. You leave at dawn tomorrow.”

“No!” Cassian shouts.

The both of you look at him, incredulous and confused.

“I’m sorry, General.” His face flushes. “It’s just… I…”

“I understand that you believe that you do not need assistance, Captain Andor, but it’s always helpful to have an extra pair of eyes. Especially ones as experienced as your fellow captain, here.” She gestures to you. “That’s final. You leave tomorrow.” Her tone doesn’t leave room for debate. You and Cassian bow out, saluting her and exiting the control room.

“What, you don’t want me tagging along?” You bump your shoulder into his the way you always do when you’re teasing, trying to hide the hurt. “You think I’m not good enough?”

“You know that’s not it.” He rolls his eyes, bumping you back. “I just don’t want you along because I can do it on my own.”

“And you don’t think it’s a good idea for someone to be watching your back? That might be neutral territory, but that doesn’t mean that you’re safe.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Cassian,” You grab his arm, pulling him to a stop in the middle of the hallway. “You can’t just say that and expect it to be true. This is a war.”

“You worry too much.” You know that is he responsible, and that he will protect himself, but that doesn’t stop your concern for him.

“Cassian, that’s why I’m glad I’m on this mission with you. You need someone there in case something goes wrong and, as your first officer and best friend, I reserve the right to claim that position as my own. Like, I don’t ever expect to ever have to take a bullet for you, but I would.” The sincerity in your voice takes both of you by surprise. “You aren’t just my captain. You’re my best friend. You’ve always been my best friend and you’ll always be my best friend. I love you.”

It’s a weight off your shoulders to finally admit to your feelings out loud, but the pit in your stomach reminds you that he will never understand the true length and depth at which you love him.

“I love you too. Always have.” He lays his hand on yours and you try not to think about how badly you want him closer to you. “My best friend.” He echos your words. “No matter what happens. But I don’t want you to die for me. I would go Suicide.”

Suicide, as in Suicide Soldier, what we called members of the Resistance that just couldn’t do it anymore. They’d register under the category SS (Sacrificial Soldier. We had begun to call it suicide as a morbid joke, but it caught on) and, if approved by Mon Mothma and the council, they would be sent on the most dangerous missions, ones with a very low chance of survival.

“Don’t you dare.” You pull your hand out from under his and grab his shoulder, forcing him to look at you. Your hand moves from his shoulder to the side of his face, your thumb brushing over his cheekbones. A voice in your head tells you that there’s nothing platonic about this, that this shouldn’t be happening, but every nerve inside you aches to move closer, to close the distance.

“I wouldn’t want to live without you.” he leans into your touch, his hands settling on your waist. You gasp a bit as his touch, but he doesn’t move away. “I couldn’t. I love you.”

It sounds different this time.

You close your eyes and lean your forehead to his. His closeness, his nose brushing yours, his breath ghosting over your lips, sends shivers down your spine.

You shut your eyes, the voice in your head screaming to pull away, move away, ‘Get away from him before you do something you’ll regret.’ But you don’t. You stay, eyes shut tight, willing this moment to last forever.

He pulls you a bit closer, one of your arms automatically wrapping around his neck.

There’s nothing platonic about this, and you can’t find it in yourself to care.

“I love you.”


End file.
